


Perspective Kills

by lonelittlelife



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Collage, Height Differences, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelittlelife/pseuds/lonelittlelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After high school John and Vriska decide to try and date, and it seems to be going great.</p>
<p>After high school Dave is left alone in his apartment, and it is not going great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction I have ever written, I hope it isn't too bad. Enjoy!?

On the last day of high school you have two people on your mind. Your best bro Dave Strider, and your soon to be girlfriend Vriska Serket.

You and Dave have been best friends since around sixth grade. You started going to a new school because your father didn't like the teachers ,or something stupid, from your old school. But on the first day you were extremely lost because they didn't give you anyone to show you around.

You had gotten to your first class, 10 minutes late. After an awkward introduction and explanation of why you were late, you shuffled to the only seat open, in the very back row.

It was right between two girls, on the right it was some girl, you don't remember what she was like. But on the lest there was a girl with blonde hair, just below her ears. She had a dark purple hair band thing on and a black skirt. 

How do you remember all this...

You sat down next to her, she was writing something I'm a note book, did they already have work to do? The while class was still talking so you don't think so, but you never know. She looked up for a moment while you were trying to read what she was writing, something about murder. 

She caught your eye, and intruduced herself as Rose, that was pretty. She then intruduced you to her friend Kanaya, they were both nice but you became closer to Rose. She would even become your best friend but that was later.

You two talked and she showed you around the school, at lunch she took you to the library because there were going to be no open seats. When you walked in you were surprised to see your half sister Jade.

You two freaked out for a few moments because you had no idea each other were going here. She explained her grandpa didn't want her to be home schooled any more so she came here with Rose, who they met online. You explained your situation, Rose said she has always been going here, her choice.

 They asked you If you knew of Rose's half brother, Dave. From there they gave you his phone number and almost forced you to talk to him, saying things like you will be best friends or they would shake their eye brows at you, which you don't really understand.

  After school finally ended you decided to actually text him. You texted him when you were walking home and you didn't actually get a message back until you got home. Your dad asked if you had a good day and you sorta explained that you made a few friends. When you brought up Jade he said something about how he forgot to tell you, you weren't really listening, just too focused on this Dave guy.

  He messaged you back asking who you were, you explained how you new Rose and Jade and they wanted you to talk to him. He didn't question further, he just started ranting about how stupid they can be sometimes like you have known each other for forever. You didn't really mind, it was nice to have someone just to listen to, maybe you will actually become friends.

  After he apologized for ranting you reassured him that it was no problem really. From there you talked about how you and Jade were retaliated and somehow you and him started talking about your family situation. You only lived with your father, who was always at work or in the kitchen, and he had a brother, or Bro, who was off at some bar or in the living room trying to sell puppets, sexy puppets.

  Then you started to talk about your school and your life in general, lying a little that you had lots of friends, you didn't lie that you were bullied a lot. He said things that he was popular and was the cool kid of the school. You dint really doubt it because he kinda talks like a cool kid, but you new he was just a giant dork.

  After a few weeks talking you asked if he had a Skype and wanted to video chat. He ended up ranting about why they shouldn't do that, you ended up getting him to do it anyway. When you finally got it working, he had these pointy shades on; you would of course end up getting him new ones. He had a bit of an Texas accent, he tried to hide it even after you told him it worked for him in some way.

  He said you looked like a big dork. Rude. If anything he was the dork. You actually told him that, after a few minutes of fighting about who the bigger dork was, your dad cane into the room to see what you were yelling at. It was awkward for a few seconds because what were you supposed to say, "Hey this is my friend Dave. He is Rose's half brother who lives in Texas, oh who's Rose, a friend from school, we are all friends with Jade."

  Your dad could be a bit protective so you just said he was a friend from Texas, surprisingly he didn't question further. After your father left, Dave introduced you to Bro, who was listening to you guys talk he was just out of the camera. Creppy. But he seemed nice enough. He was kinda... um... muscular let's say that. He said something like Egbuns before he left, you didn't really get why but you ended up blushing.

 After all parental guardians left, Dave said he might be moving to Washington in about a year or so. You flipped out a little more than needed, you did only know this guy for a few weeks but it was still a big deal! You could meet him in real life, and be closer friends. Awesome!

  You had to go because it was past your bed time and your dad was yelling at you to go to sleep. You and Dave said your goodbyes and high fived through the cameras. You got changed and climbed into bed, you couldn't sleep because your best bro Dave was going to be moving here! Sure it might be in more than a year but whatever, you are still excited!


	2. Friends 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be Dave's point of view on things. Whooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woe, hey sorry for not posting another chapter in a while, this just hasn't been on my mind. But hopefully I'll post more!

    You had been with your bro in this crappy apartment for you think your whole life, it doesn't really matter. Your bro was... uh... awesome? Well only at times, he could be your worst nightmare sometimes. If he was home, he would make you fight him and that didn't end well for you, the scars and bruises on you body told yourself that. You only got one serious one though. You think he got broken up with or something and he was pretty pissy all day then when it came down to you guys fighting, he went over board and cut you down the chest. He didn't bring you to the doctor because he knew how to handle things but you can still feel the shock and how scared you were when you felt your bones and the blood, you've seen blood before but not like this... But you are fine, kinda, now. By kinda, you are lonely.

   Not like the lonely of you don't have people, because you live in a giant town ,there are people everywhere, well you still feel you don't have anyone. You have your bro, who hurts you. And your half sister Rose, who you can talk to but not that often. Then Jade, who you are pretty sure had a thing for you but you don't like her like that, or at least you can't do those things now. Finally you have, John. Rose had been talking to you when school started for her, you had a week still, that there was a new boy who was fun. She described a short boy with a ghost-busters shirt and glasses. Dork. You actually thought this kid would just be a joke, who new he would be awesome.

   He messaged you and it was like something grew inside of you, like more feelings, you don't really know. You don't show feelings at all, you aren't a robot but you've always been this way. You were told you were like a 23 year old when you were in like third grade. Mature more like already gave up on life in second grade. ((Author's actual life experiences, that happened to me)). You couldn't care less if you had friends or not really, you would be lonely anyway. People just seem to let you down, or leave. Now in the seventh grade, you feel the same.

   You have a few friends, who we already met, but it's just lonely, all the time. You are just a sad ball of blond hair and sunglasses.

   Anyway, John, you had been kinda scared to talk to him, just in case it was actually Rose or Jade just messing with you. But you trust them enough that they wouldn't do that. You guys seemed to talk for the whole day. He said things about school and his dad that seemed awesome. Someone to feed you actual food seemed great, you don't eat that much overall but it would be nice to eat anything but junk food, you don't really understand how you are still alive...

   You told him the generics of your life and a few things about your school. You were not popular but people wanted you to, it was probably just the mystery behind yourself that people wanted to know about. You didn't talk about your past or anything about yourself. You were scared of people knowing things about yourself. Anyone you became close to would just go and tell other people. That wasn't fun. You told John that you were popular, a lie couldn't hurt.

   After that you just seemed to keep talking to him, it was great. You felt happier than before, all because this dorky guy messaged you. Just out of curiosity you asked where he lived, he said Washington, great. The adorable John Egbert lives too far to walk to. Wait adorable? Whatever. You don't like him. Do you? It didn't matter, not like you would meet. Oh yea, you will. That's later though. Actually now, it's later and you have to tell him!

   After trying to hold a normal conversation, you couldn't wait so you just bring up out of nowhere that you are moving to Washington. It wasn't going to be more than a year, probably like two years or maybe a month, you don't actually know... But you told him and he had to go but it is going to be a long year of waiting...


End file.
